There are no words to explain how I feel now
by mysteriouschick
Summary: Haruna deserves better than an abusive, drunk father nd a mother who she rarely sees. One snowy day, she befriends the Sohma's and her life changes. .... forever. She was always an outcast but her new friends had changed her, made her feel at home at last
1. Her name, Suzuki Haruna

Suzuki Haruna. Age 15.

She was no one special. Only the daughter of the Sohma's maid. She wasn't a relative of the Sohma's either. Haruna visited her mother once every week, for her mother, being the maid, had to also live there. This fact angered Haruna at first since her mother was her only real friend in this world. Her father was abusive, drunk, and lazy and it was up to her mother to take care of the family. And her mother cared too much for her father to leave him, which she should have done. She wanted to help her mother by working part-time but her mother wanted her to only concentrate on her schoolwork.

On Fridays, where she should have been hanging out with her 'friends', she visited her mother instead. Haruna got on the bus and sat down, away from everyone. She looked out the window, same old boring life. As she was looking at the little kids playing on the sidewalk, (the bus had stopped at the light) she saw something falling, something white. She looked more closely and surely it was true, snow at last! She looked up at the sky, as everyone else did too. It was the middle of winter and before today there was no snow at all. 'What had made the weather change? It could be fate,' thought Haruna. Then a birds poop landed right on the window. 'Or maybe not,' Haruna changed her mind.

Haruna stepped out, reaching her destination. The snow was heavier now but not heavy enough so that she had to take cover. She walked towards the Sohma's main house. Haruna walked up the steps and knocked twice on the large door. The door opened to reveal the butler. "Ahh, Miss Suzuki. Come in, come in before you catch a cold," he said and closed the door behind her as she walked in. She thanked him and went to find her mother.

Haruna came to her mother's room and opened the door. Her mother was laying on the bed, appearing to be asleep and there was man sitting next to her bed. "Wh-who are you and what's wrong with my mother?" Haruna demanded as she rushed to her mother's side. "I'm Hatori Sohma, the doctor and your mother is fine. She just needs her sleep," the man, Hatori said. Haruna looked at his face for the first time and recognized him. She saw him around a lot in this house.

"Oh I'm sorry for being so rude and … thank you for helping my mother," Haruna said, bowing low in apology. "It's ok. May I ask for your name?" he said. "My name's Suzuki, Haruna," she said. "Haruna … that's a very nice name," Hatori commented. "Oh thank you. Um yours too," Haruna said politely. Hatori chuckled, "What a funny child. Well I'll be going now." Haruna nodded as he walked out the door.

Haruna sat down on the chair Hatori was sitting on moments before. She took her mother's hands into hers and wished for the best. Outside, it was still snowing, much heavier now. Haruna didn't think she would be able to make it home tonight, which would be bad… for her and her father. A movement from her mother snapped Haruna from her thoughts. She looked at her mother with concern and curiosity. Then her mother's eyes slowly opened. Her mother seemed to look around the room and then, at Haruna. Haruna smiled. "My dear. Wh-why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Why, it's only Thursday, silly child," Mrs. Suzuki said. "No mother, it's Friday. Have you forgotten?" Haruna said. "Oh it is?" Haruna had always suspected her mother had amnesia or something. "Yes mother, now go back to sleep. You seem very tired," Haruna suggested. "You're right. I am kind of tired today," her mother agreed and lay back down. Haruna sighed and looked out the window again.

THUMP! Someone had threw a snowball at the window. Haruna was a little surprised at that. Then seconds later, a boy's head popped up outside the window. Haruna gasped.


	2. In the snow, she meets

Anna: I must say that I do not own Fruits Basket or any of their characters. I have added some of my made-up characters to these series AND the story line is not the exactly the same as the original. And may I add that this is my fictional story, where I get to make up anything I want and it is not incorrect? So readers should not say to me, "ohh this cannot happen" or "that will never happen" and all that stuff. So anyway, enjoy! ) I cannot decide whether Tohru should be in this story, or not. Either way, she's not _that_ important in my story. sooo... decide for me? lmao thanks

* * *

It was a boy with grayish hair. "Oh, I'm very sorry about that," he smiled and bowed outside the window. Haruna was surprised and lost for words. "Uh –um. It's okay," she said and nodded. He smiled one more time and vanished into the snow. Haruna could hear her heart beating rapidly, as if trying to burst out of her. She touched the spot where her heart was and slowly breathed in and out.

Talking to boys, particularly the ones her age, wasn't a very natural thing for her. They make her nervous and get her easily embarrassed. And she barely talked to the _other_ gender in her class.

"Runa," her mother called her. "Oi," Haruna replied, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you go play outside with those nice children," she suggested, looking towards the window. "Children?" Haruna was confused and walked towards the window. Outside she saw that there were 2 figures outside having a snowball fight. Two**boys**.

"Oh mother, I couldn't," Haruna said. Her mother didn't know of her "Boy-phobia." "Come on honey. It won't hurt for you to play with a bunch of kids your age," she said with a sad smile. "Oh mom, but it's … cold," Haruna said, trying to think of an excuse. Her mom took Harunas hand into hers and looked her in the eye. Her mom smiled and nodded, telling her to go and have fun for a while at least. Haruna was desperate now but she could not refuse her mother. "Fine, I'll go and …play with them," Haruna said and left her mother's room. She didn't exactly know where to go so she ask the butler and he lead her outside to where the boys were playing.

She took a deep breath before she walked towards them. They were throwing snowballs at each other. She came up to the other one. "Um hi, _minamesha-na_," Haruna said quickly. She had her head to the floor. And the boy turned to her and looked at her confusingly, "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" he asked her. She turned red from embarrassment. And right there, the snowball had hit him on his face. "YUKI, that was unfair. I was talking to this girl right here," he said calmly to the gray-haired guy. Haruna looked up just for a second and saw that 'Yuki' was laughing. She quickly looked back down. "My name's Haruna," she said louder. "Oh, my names Hatsuharu but you can call me Haru," he replied. "Oh and that over there is Yuki?" Haruna asked, pointing to the boy with gray hair. "Yes, Yuki Sohma, my cousin," he said. "Well ummm, can I watch you –I mean watch you guys play?" Haruna said, completely embarrassed now. "Sure, do whatever you want," Haru said coolly.

Haruna stepped away from him and leaned back against the brick of the house. It had stopped snowing a little bit but by now, the snow was already about 2 feet deep. It was dense enough for her to stand on top of the snow and not sink in. She sighed and watched shyly at the two boys. After a while, Haruna realized it was pretty tiring standing up against the wall so she slowly sank down onto the snow. She didn't care that the snow was freezing cold and that it made her jacket wet. (She had on one of those long jackets that reach up to your knees). She hugged her knees in a very childish way, making her look as if she was cold.

"You seem as if you're bored."

Yuki's face popped up closed to Haruna's. "O-oh!" Haruna panicked and quickly got up, brushing the snow off as if it was very important. "Did I scare you?" he asked, smirking when Haru came too. "Um no, just gave me a surprise, that's all," Haruna said, embarrassed once more. chuckles "Weren't you cold just sitting there?" Haru asked. "Um kind of…" she said, looking down. "Well umm I think I have to go now … back to my mother," Haruna said and turned to leave. "Wait, your mother?" Haru asked. "Yea, she's the maid of this house." Haruna said. She turned away and started walking back in. But she wasn't far enough so that she couldn't hear what the two boys were saying to each other. "Maid? Haru-san, how come I never knew she had a daughter?" Yuki asked Haru. "Yuki-san, you've never really talked to the maid so how can you possibly knew that she had a daughter?" Haru replied. "You're right…" Yuki said, "Maybe I…" But Haruna never heard what Yuki said after because she had finally reached the doors. When she had closed the doors, her face was red from anger and embarrassment. They had probably been living here all their life and they didn't know who her mother was!

* * *

Sooo... did you like it? It was a bit longer than the first one 


	3. More questions left unanswered

Anna: I'm going to try out different titles for this story... kinda got bored of the first one lmao. sooo tell me if u like any...titles, that is )

* * *

Haruna walked back to her mothers room. "Was it fun?" her mother asked, winking. "Uh yes, ofcourse," Haruna lied. "That's good," she said and smiled. Haruna forced a smile back. As Haruna sat down next to her mother again, she realized that someone had given her motehr some soup. Probably for her "illness." 

"Um, did you know those boys outside?" Haruna asked. "No, but I've seen them around a few times. There's something weird about those boys ..." her mother said, thinking to herself. "Weird? As in..." Haruna asked. "I can't really explain it. Maybe htey just give off a strange aura," her mother replied. "Oh," Haruna said, not understanding at all what she meant by that.

"I'm going to go umm explore while you rest, ok" Haruna said, getting up. "What ever makes you happy, hon" her mother replied, laying back down. Haruna closed the door behind her. She walked around in the house, not knowing what to do since she couldn't go home now. Or tomorrow probably ...

BUMP! Haruna's vision had gone black for a half a second there. She trumbled back, rubbing her temple. "Ow..." she started to say but hten she realized she and bumped into someone. And she was falling. ... it was like a slow-motion part in a movie. Haruna's arm reached out to catch something but only caught the air. And right before she hit the ground, someone rushed to her and held her in their arims before she had time to fall. "wa.." Haruna said confused. "That hurt," the rescuer said. "what?" Haruna asked again, not exactly getting waht he was talking about. "My head, you dumbass. You bumped into me," he said, letting go of Haruna and getting up.

Haruna fell onto the floor but it didn't hurt. She quickly rushed to get up. She was embarrassed and awkward once more. She bowed quickly at him, "I'm so sorry," she said and started to run off. "Wait!" he commanded to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around confused. When she saw that he was looking right into her eyes, she quickly looked down. But not before she saw that he had orange hair and was pretty tall...right around her age too. "Who are you?" he asked. "The maid's daughter," she replied. "The maid? She had a daughter...?" he said, confused. "Yes,and hopefully all of you know that she has a daughter! Even though shes been working in for around 10 years!" Haruna yelled, losing her temper. "Wa?" the boy slowly held out his hand as if almost to gesture her to come towards him. But Haruna ran off before he said or did anything.

Haruna was almost out of breath when she had stopped. She hadn't known where she was going, only that she needed to get away from that boy. 'That boy' had not known that her mother had a daughter either. Did her mother not speak of her to them? To anyone? Haruna didn't want to think about it anymore and neither was she going to ask her mother. She probably just forgot to bring me up because she was too busy with work. That's what Haruna thought. Then when she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized she was in front of someone's room. Probably one of he family members. The door was slightly open.

"What are we going to about that cat, Akito-sama?" Haruna heard someone said. "Nothing, you fool. We are going to wait until he finishes high school and then I'll see what I'm going to do," that 'Akito-sama' said. Haruna almost gasped. She got none of it at all. A cat was going to high school? Why would they harm a cat? Was the cat some dangerous weapon from an enemy or something. It drove Haruna almost insane, being cofused about almost everything now. Why were they harming animals and why did her mother think those boys were strange? And who was that boy coming towards her? Wait a minute...BOY COMING TOWARDS HER with an angry expression. Haruna gasped.


	4. the cat

It was that same boy- the one with the orange hair. "Come with me," he said angrily, grabbing Haruna's arm. "Wa.. where are you taking me?" Haruna asked. She was half-scared that this guy might do something 'unappropriate' and yet seh felt like he was someone she could trust. But still, he was holding onto her...he was HOLDING her. "Let go of me. Let GO of me please," Haruna practically yelled. "Shut up and just come," he said. They seem to walking/running towards the direction that she came from. "Come in," he said as he lead her into some room, probably his room.

"What do you want from me?" Haruna asked, scared. "Look, what you heard from Akito means nothing, ok? Forget you heard anything or been there," he said. 'He knew I heard? How can he hear what they were saying though?' Haruna wondered. "Fi-fine but may I ask...why?" Haruna said. The boy sighed. "I don't want you to pity me or anything. Is that good enough?" he said. "Pity you? Why would I pity you? I don't even know you!" Haruna said, confused once more. "Yes, because they were talking about me...wait-you didn't know that? You don't know who I am? Then how can you be here?" he said with a confused look on his face. "You mean the cat they mentioned is you?" Haruna said, beginning to understand a little.

"No shit," he said casually. "So, is your name, Cat or something?" Haruna asked. "No, it's Kyo," he said. "Kyo?" Haruna said, trying it out. "My names Haruna," she introduced herself. "I don't care. Now if you tell me you'll forget what Akito said and never bring it up, I'll let you go," Kyo said. Haruna was a but nervous now. "But how can I forget? They're going to...torture you or somthing after high school," Haruna said honestly. "Yeah they are but it's none of your business!" Kyo said getting mad. "It doesn't matter if it's my business or not. I can't just not do anything about ...child abuse," Haruna said, not knowing the right word for it. "Child abuse? Humph. You would never understand," Kyo said and ran out.

Haruna stoof there, shocked. What just happened? That boy, Kyo had just ran out of the room, leaving Haruna there. Was he mad at Haruna for being so nosey? Why couldn't he just explain everything to her so she would understand? Or did they have family issues bigger than her own? As if this was fate, more questions left unanswered.

Hatuna walked out of the room, strutting along. She decided to find that Yuki and Haru boys. Maybe they would know the answers to her questions. She found them in the kitchen, eating. "Um, can I join you guys?" she asked, blishing. "Huh, oh sure," Haru answered.

She sat down across from them. "You know Kyo-kun?" she asked. She saw Yuki turn away. "Yes we do, he's our cousin," Haru answered again. "Um, can you explain to me, why is he the 'Cat'?" Haruna asked. "Oh that's easy, because he was born the cat," Haru said. "Born the cat? Wait - do you mean the zodiac? I didn't know the cat was included..." Haruna said. "It's not, that's why he's an 'outcast'" Yuki finally said something."Is he actually a cat?" Haruna asked. "Uhh of course not," someone burst in. Another boy. Actually, he practically danced in. "Wa.?" haruna said, unheard. This boy had long flowing hair. "We refer a cat to Kyo-chan because he simply resembles one. His beautiful orange hair and his attitude," he said, "our family likes to put people into animal categories," he explained."Oh, I understand now," Haruna said but somehow she does not think that this new guy is telling the truth. "Ayane, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your shop?" Yuki said rudely to the 'new boy.' Then Haruna realized that this new boy resembles Yuki a little. Could they be siblings? "O, Yuki-chan, I wanted to see my adorable little brother )" said Ayame. Haruna: --: I was right.


End file.
